Tiger Stripes Origenal version
by nightwolf93
Summary: This was the old version that was lost on my computer that I managed to recover.
1. Chapter 1

Tiger strips

Read and find out.

Night: Hello my fellow readers I'm sure your wondering whats this and where I have been well. My fathful computer for most of my life has crashed taking everything with it but my other computer is up and running so no worrys. But there is a ray of hope. The computer wiz who is my step dad is curently doing surgury on it so I might get them back. Any way as for my absenscie I'm taking the GED and I'm almost done I just have the math section left which is a MEGA BITCH! Now back to this. This was the origanal version of tiger strips and in my opinion the better one so read and vote! Do you want this on or the othere one to be continued? Because I'm only donig one. Now Enjoy

PS I only own my ideas and OC.

Chapter 1 Don't tick me off.

A young women stood in front of Shibusen with a stress mark on her forehead she was in a Dark blue tank top, silver forearm guards and gauntlets, black cargo pants with Black tinted metal shin guards and a pair of steal toed combat boots. She was 4ft 5 in. With short black hair with a rat tail that was at least a foot long in a braid she had ice blue eyes, a heart shaped face with light peach colored skin and a athletic build like a gymnast.

She glared at the building and marched in with a frown firmly planted on her face 'Some one is going to die today.' She growled.

In Shinigamis office.

"Oh dear Oh dear this is not good." He said in a sing song voice as he watched throw his viewing screen.

"What is some thing wrong with Maka chan don't worry sweetie daddy's coming!" Yelled the red headed death scythe as he ran toward the door.(Who is he again?)

"Shinigami chop!" Bang

Shinigami heeled up his hand as he turned back to the screen "No but we have a very mad meister."

Steins Class.

Every one sat in there seats as Professor Stein sat in his chair "Now today class will be Dissecting!"

Every one groaned in irritation as a larger than normal cage appeared in front of the class as he grabbed a tranquilizer gun.

"Today we will be dissecting a one of a kind animal." He said giddily as he pulled off the blanket to show a very large white tiger with green stripes and blue eyes it was the size of a small pony he growled at Stein menacingly as he cackled.

"This is a rare Siberian white tiger what is even rarer is the one with green strips." He said looking like a child that was given a new toy.

Maka and every one sweet droop as he loaded the gun but every one jumped as the door went sailing across the room as a teenage girl came marching in. Glaring daggers at Stein she throw one look at the cage then back at Stein who hade uncharacteristically hide the gun behind him trying to look innocent as possible. This wasn't working as she marched right up to him as she poked him in the chest hard as he fell back into his chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you Frankenstein to Leave. My. Partner. ALON! YOU CAN NOT DISSECT HIM DO YOU UNDER STAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH! YOU INSANE PSYCHO PATH" she yelled at him as she picked him up by the collar and shook him like a rag doll.

Every one stared in shock as she yelled at the insane doctor and gasped as Shinigami and Spirit stepped into the room. Shinigami sighed as the girl paid no mind as she yelled at Stein and shook him.

"Alexandria chan please put the Good Doctor down." Said Shinigami in a sing song voice.

The girl or Alexandria turned and Glared lightly at them and smirked "Id hardly call him a good doctor I swear I've seen his name on half of the insane asylums lists." She said dropping Stein into his chair turning to them.

Every one held there breathes as they watched in stiff silence. They where all shocked to hear the Shinigami laugh as Alexandria smirked and walked up to the tigers cage as he purred in delight as she opened the cage door.

Spirit squealed as he jumped toward her "Alex chan I missed yo ahhhh." Alexandria kicked him hard in the face sending him pasted a sighing Shinigami into the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Not in this life time you perverted baka!" Every one hade a large sweet droop on there head as she smiled at the Shinigami "Its good to see you again." She held out her hand as he shook it in return.

Black stare finally got over his shock "HAY WHO ARE YOU? AND WHATS THE BIG IDIEA STEALING MY SPOT LIGHT!" he yelled pointing at her.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow "Hello I'm Alexandria Hail call me Alex for short and was the spot light ever yours in the first places midget." She said grinning as he turned red.

"HAY I'M NO MIDGET!" he hollered at her.

Her grin widened "If your older but shorter then me then in my book you. Are. A. Midget!" she said as she laughed at his yells.

Maka shook her head as Soul laughed his head off at Black Star Tsubaki held her face in her hands as Kid watched in mild interest Liz watched with interest as Patty looked at the tiger with happy eyes.

Shinigami patted her head "Now now Alex no fighting."

Alex gave an innocent look as she looked at him in shocked "Oh me why never." She said in fake shock but her eyes where laughing. As the Tiger sat himself behind her nuzzling her hand as she scratched his ears.

Shinigami laughed heartily as he turned to the class "Since I'm down here I will tell you this is your new class mate Alexandria hail and her Buki Leo."

There was silence then a loud collection of "WHAAAAATTTT!"

Alex smiled as Leo growled at Stein as he got up "Well um yes I was going to tell you that. It just slipped my mind-"

He was cut of by a glare "No you! You loony where trying to dissect my partner!" She growled at him as Leo bard his fangs giving a menacing hiss.

Shinigami got between them "Now now Alex chan calm down I'm sure Stein won't do it again. Right Prefacer Stein." He said the last part had a dangerous under tone to it.

Stein nodded stiffly while mumbling about his lose.

Alex gave a stiff nod "Good now please continue with your lesson."

Stein waved him off as he picked up his clip board "Alexandria you may sit by Death the Kid his the one in the suit." He pointed with his pin Alex walked past him and sat next to kid as Leo sat beside her his head and shoulders could be seen over the disk. She rubbed his head and offered Kid her hand "Hello Kid nice to met you." She said grinning as patty ran up to her wrapped firing questions at her.

"Wheredidyoucomefrom?Howoldareyou?OhcanIpetthekitty?WillyoubemyFriend?" she said smiling Kid looked confused as he didn't under stand a word she said along with Liz but was shocked to here Alex reply to her questions smiling.

"I was born in the stats but moved to Siberia at five where I met Leo lived there for a while. I'm 15 yes you can pet Leo just don't call him kitty he doesn't like it and yes I will be your friend what's your name." she answered in order.

She laughed as Patty giggled happily as she rubbed Leo who was purring at all the attention.

Patty held out her hand and Alex shook it "I'm Patty and that's my sis Liz where the Thompson twins and Buki to Kid kun!"

Alex nodded and held her hand out to the eldest Thompson "Nice to met you." She said.

Liz smiled "Hello."

Alex was about to say something but dogged a pair of scissors as they tried to cut her rat tail off.

"Hay what's your problem?" she said as she looked at a almost crazy looking Kid.

"Your hair." He said quietly.

Liz put her face in her hands "Not again." She wined.

Patty giggled "Here we go again."

Alex looked confused as Kid yelled "Your hair is UNSYMMETRICAL!"

Alex sweet dropped "Great an OSD I thought I finally got read of the loony priest now I have a mental case after my HAIR!" she yelled as she dogged them again.

Liz and kid looked confused for a minute "Crazy priest?"

Alex nodded "Ya a Guy named Justine Tried to turn me to his religion or something like that really wasn't paying attention." She said as she switched Patty and Leo so they where in-between her and Kid.

Kid looked thoughtful "That name sounds familiar." He muttered.

"Alex chan what's OSD mean?" asked Patty innocently.

"OCD means Obsessive. Cleaning. Disorder While OSD Means Obsessive. Symmetry. Disorder." Said Alex in a teacher like voice.

Patty laughed, Liz cracked up, and Kid hung his head a dark cloud above him. Alex crossed her arms and laid her head down and watched them. She looked behind her as she felt some one tap her shoulder to see a girl with pig tails holding out a hand.

"Hello I'm Maka and this is Soul my Buki. Also how can a Tiger be a Buki?" She said.

Alex nodded and shook her hand "Nice to meet both of you and I have no idia so ask someone else cuss I got nothen."

Soul smirked "Nice come back with Black star but you probably going to get a challenge from him."

Just as he said that Black Star was standing in front of her pointing at her "I the magnificent Black Star challenge You To a Duel!" he yelled at her smirking.

Leo looked at him and snorted Alex laughed as every one looked confused "Leo says take a bath and I agree you stink."

Black Star glared at them as snorting sounds came from Leo. He was laughing that fuzz ball was laughing at him the great Black Star!

Black Star glared while smirking "What are you scared I'll beet you and the plushy into the ground."

Alex glared at him "I never back down from a challenge." Leo stood up and growled at him.

He smirked "Alright meet me at the front of the school Tsubaki lets go!" he turned and marched out Alex following.

Stein Looked at the class "Alright class we are going to turn this into a lesson follow me." He welled out the class following.

They now where on the steppes of Shibusen Alexandria was on the right side of the field and Black Star on the left.

"Alright here are the rules No killing and if you down for ten seconds or knocked out in any way shape or form or unable to battle you lose are you ready!" Alex yelled.

Black Star smirked "I was born ready!" he yelled.

Alex looked over at Maka "Maka your referee I don't trust Stein."

Maka nodded and stepped forward "Ready. Set. BEGAIN!"

Black star rushed forward sending a kick at her head Alex blocked with her left arm grabbed his ankle with her right used the momentum and swung him around and into the ground making a crater as she haled back her left fist. Black star kicked her in the stomach sending her back a few feet.

Black Star jumped to his feet and got into a defense stance as Alex charged sending a left hock he blocked but he didn't see her as she kneed him in the gut with her right knee her foot touched ground as he bent over and she kneed him in the face his body flew backwards as she brought her right fist up as it crackled with blue lightning and brought it down sending him rocketing into the ground sending dust and derby every where.

With the class.

Murmurs of amassing and wow where heard as she fought Black Star on equal level as every one watched.

"Alright now class who can tell me what type of meister Black Star is?" said Stein as he let a cigarette.

"Ummm His a close quarter and assassin meister." Said a student.

Stein let out a stream of smoke "Correct now who can tell me what type of meister Alexandria is? Maka?" he said every one looked at her.

Maka not expecting this looked at Stein nervously "I I'm not sure she fights like Black star but she's more strait forward and her hits leave extreme amounts of damage." She said as Alex just sent Black Star into the ground with a pill driver.

Every one winced as Alex back flipped a few yards away from the smoking crater. To revel Black Star coughing up a little blood as he kneeled.

"You are correct there are many types of meisters a blade meister, scythe, fire arm. Sword, ect. But Alexandria is a one of a kind meister her type are rare. She is a close quarters meister." He said with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"A close quarter's meister arnt there a lot of those like a blade or knife?" said Maka as she looked back at the fight to see Black star us his wave length attack on her. But it hade little affect as she mule kicked him away as she did a few flips to put some distance between them.

"Yes but not her she is a hand to hand combat both heavy offence and defense. She has mastered almost every fighting style out there. Along with a few weapon styles she made a few of her own styles. Some call her a master of warfare since wit just her hands she's able to kill and take down any opponent in her way. No matter the size or power." he said as Alex delivered a devastating round house kick to Black Star.

"Ouch looks like Black star is getting his but handed to him." Said Liz as she watched Black Star resave the devastating kick to the head sending him crashing into the wall.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Said Patty while she hugged Leo who was purring.

Back with Alex and Black Star.

Alex sighed as she whipped the blood from the corner of her mouth. She had been hit a few times by him but no really threatening damage has been done. She watched as Black Star pulled himself out of the wall.

She grinned "I have to hand it to you Black star you have determination not many fighters have that. You remind me of my brother you'll become great." She said as she rolled her shoulder and sighed as it popped.

His ears perked up "Well of course I'm the man who will-" he got a face full of rock.

As Alex glared "He was also annoying but a good sparing partner. Now lets take this up a notch shall we Leo needs a good work out." Leo appeared behind Alex and roared in challenge as Tsubaki ran up to Black Star.

He grinned "Now I'll bet you into the ground. Tsubaki transform!" Tsubaki did and turned into her weapon form.

Alex looked interested "I see you're an assassin type weapon well this should be good. Leo lets go!" she yelled.

Leo roared and a bright light covered them both. When it subsided it raveled Alexandria kneeling covered in armor. It was silver and black. A Tiger shaped helmet covered her head blue slitted eyes peered out throw the eye holes of the tiger her mouth visible throw the gaping jaw. Her chest was armor plated and her arms had clawed gauntlets and shaped like a tigers arms and claws her legs where the same except they where steal toed boots.

Black Star laughed "How are going to fight in that that tin can will where you dow-" he could not finish his sentence as Alex flashed in front of him and back handed him.

Alex let a ferial grin appear on her face "My armor is my buki it doesn't matter to me how heavy it is. I've trained in this to the point where I drop to the ground ever since I was 7." She said as she dropped to all fours the iron claws digging into the ground.

Black Star got up and looked at Alex as an image of a Tiger appeared in his minds eye as he looked at her her aura growling at him.

"The only one draw back is that I'm more ferial." She growled and disappeared.

Black star looked around franticly 'Black Star calm down First code of assassin.' Said Tsubaki.

Black star calmed down and eased his breathing as he made the chains make a five pointed star around him. His breathing slowed as he concentrated. His since going throw her and out trying to pin point Alexandria's Soul.

Alexandria pov.

'When are you going to strike sister?'

"Just wait a little longer brother I'm almost dune." She said.

'Hurry my soul protect won't last long in this form.'

"Of course Leo. Ah done now let's finish this!" she said.

Normal pov.

'Black Star I cant Find them!' said Tsubaki shocked.

"I now but where can they." Started Black Star tell Alexandria's voice cut in.

"As an assassin you must look forward, left, right, above, BELOW!" she yelled as chains appeared wrapping around black star and dragging him under. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled Alex popped out of the ground outside of his chains reach.

She turned to him grinning "Assassin technique: Head hunter jutsu. Its something I learned on my travels now both you and your Buki are at my mercy you lose."

She looked at Maka as she declared Alex the winner. She grinned as she let Tsubaki out but left Black Star there.

"HAY WHATS THE BIG IDEA GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE!" he yelled at her.

Alex laughed as Leo went back to his animal form "I think not this is what you get for the plushy comment." She glared at him.

Tsubaki hung her head as Soul and Patty laughed Maka walked over as Stain dismissed the class.

"Um Alexandria could you please get him out of the hole?" asked Maka politely.

Alex looked thoughtful and looked at Black Star "I'll make you a deal if you agree then I'll let you out of the hole."

Black Star looked the other way "Not happening." He said childishly.

Alex wacked him on the head "Shut up and lessen now. I'll get you out of this hole if you will be my sparing partner when I want to spar. If you accept I might teach you a thing or two and help you make moves of your own."

Black Star thought for a moment then said "Deal!"

Alex nodded and grabbed his collier and pulled him out the chains had disappeared as he brushed himself off.

Alex sighed as her stomach growled she looked at Leo "Well I guess its lunch Time who wants something to eat? Any one wants barbeque and Steak I know a place that can make almost any thing for a good price." She said.

As if on Q every ones stomach growled every one nodded as Alex walked Leo right behind her every one followed.

End chapter.

please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex sighed as she sat in class nothing interesting was happening it hade been an interesting week though she had meet Maka's and Souls other room mate Blair who was a magic gifted cat who Leo had taken a liking to. The trip to London where they meet a crazy immortal werewolf who stole a eyeball from some old witch. Why are the morons the one that are immortal? Doesn't the world have enough of them with Black Star around? But something worried her Soul's soul had tried to devour Maka's soul. Now that doesn't happen unless something was off and what worried her more was when Maka coughed up Black Blood she hade a bad felling about it that wouldn't go away. She had been doing research ever since and had finally found a book but it was a slow process.

She slumped at least she hadn't gotten lazy over the weeks. She has been teaching Black Star stealth unlike the way Tsubaki teaches him she had been putting it into pranking Alex has been teaching him trapping and other things. And once in a while bring in Soul and Blair lets just say Shibusen is even more chaotic then usual. But the good news is that lots of the students have been getting better at dogging, disabling, and learning to avoid them and have come back from more missions unharmed.

She held back a laugh most of the stuff they pulled ended in some one covered in paint, vandalism, and a very mad Spirit and highly amused Shinigami who surprisingly with Maka helped out. For Shinigami it was to help the students learn to see traps and avoid getting hurt and for Maka to mess with Spirit.

She sighed as Stein wheeled in front of the class she looked at him with interest as people struggled to hold in there laughter why you ask its quiet simple really. His lab coat was a bright orange his hair neon pink and his screw hade a doily hot glued to his head. He glared at Alex as she raised an eyebrow in fake confusion as to why he was glaring.

He glared at her as he made an announcement "Everyone. As I'm sure you know, its right around the corner. The Weapon and Meister Aptitude Test. Ultra written exams is only three days. Is every one making progress in there studying?"

Alex looked around to see Maka smile in confidants. Alex smiled she new that Maka would pass without a doubt. She looked back to the front of the room.

Alex turned back to Stein as he started again "I'll be making the problems for the test. I'm sure quit a few of you are nerves. And quiet a few of you are looking forward to it but either way do your best."

Stein brought his feet up and kicked off from his desk toward the door "All right dismissed!" he said and as he hit the door he fell onto his back.

Alex laughed as he got up and wheeled away. She listened as every one complained she glared as a half bald kid in front of her named Ox said something about Maka she glared and leaned forward.

"A word of warning karmas a B so watch what you say about my friends in front of me got it?" she said.

Ox smirked "And what are you going to do about it?" he said.

Alex raised an eyebrow "As if a worm like you is worth my time but I'll make you a bet fifty says that Maka beats you."

Ox smirked "Prepare to lose."

Alex snorted and got up stretching as she walked out of the class room. She looked to the left to see Kid, Liz, and Patty Liz telling Kid she was going to study and Patty cheering her on.

Alex ran up to them "So your going to study?" she asked Liz nodded "Are you?"

Alex shook her head "No I have photographic memory so I don't need to. I could help you if you want."

Liz nodded in thanks Alex smiled "Grate I'll just bring a few things and I'll be over what time and place?"

Liz looked brought her finger to her chin "Well we could study at the Shinigami's mansion he wouldn't mind."

Alex threw a look at Kid "Is that okay?"

He nodded "Of course you can."

Alex nodded "Alright I'm off at 8 o'clock from my half time job so give me the address and I'll meet you there."

Patty looked at her "You have a job? What do you do Alex chan?"

"I'm a mechanic I work on cars, bikes, plans anything with a engine really. Its more of a hobby." She said smiling.

Liz looked interested "Really?"

Alex nodded "Yep give me the parts and I can fix it or build it from ground up. That's how I made my 1985 camarow that baby can go from 0 to 90 five seconds flat and I put all sorts of other things in it but any way. What's the address and I'll meet you." She said.

Liz gave her the address and she was off.

Alex's apartment

Alex sighed as she put the last of the stuff in a box Leo was sleeping over in the corner. Alex stretched she was currently in a pair of blue jeans a whit shirt and a pair of white shoes. She got her keys and opened the door at the sound of keys Leo jumped up and ran to the door.

Alex looked down at him and sighed "Alright I'll let you come but I'm not sure if he will let you in."

He nodded and raced to the truck she hade it was a red Chevy Alex let the tail gate down and he jumped in as she shut it she got in the truck started it and drove off.

Time skip.

Alex looked at the house in front of her and whistled "He got taste not to big not to small. Don't you agree Leo?" Leo let out a growl as Alex turned the truck off after pulling up.

Leo jumped out the back as Alexandria knocked on the door. Liz opened the door Alex raised an eyebrow she was in a purple skirt and jacket with a white under shirt a black head band holding her hair in place "Planning a night out in town Liz?"

She looked offended "In this I don't think so!"

Alex laughed as Patty tackled her midsection "Hello Patty how are you? I brought Leo here to if you want to play with him."

Patty looked at her with puppy eyes "Really?"

Alex nodded "Yes you can he likes playing all sorts of things just don't pull or step on his tail those are the only rules okay."

Patty nodded as she ran over to him and jumped on his back but Leo didn't mind it as he walked inside.

Liz looked at Alex but Alex shrugged "Don't worry he won't do anything bad."

Liz nodded skeptically and let her in.

Time skip dinning room.

Alex was sitting to Liz's right as she pointed out certain things as Patty was playing ball with Leo. They had been working for a good few hours tell Alex put every thing down and stretched.

"Alright brake time. We have about 30 minutes so do what ever you want to do." She said as she leaned back into the chair picking up a sketch pad and pencil and started to draw a picture.

After a few minutes later Kid came in with only his whit dress up shirt black pants and shoes his wrings still on his hands.

"Oh I see you two are hard at work." He said.

Alex looked up from her sketch book and blushed. In her opinion he looked HOT! Alex shook her head and went back to finishing her drawing she only hade the finishing touches to go. She looked up after finishing to see Kid walked up as Liz put the book away and started to pluck her eyebrows.

"If you need anything then… Er….What are you doing?" he said grimacing.

Liz didn't pay any mind as she answered "Taking a Break. A hair on my eyebrow is sticking out, and it's bugging me…"

Kid freaked he looked like he was having a break down as Alex walked up behind him "What are you doing moron?" but stopped as Alex Put her book in front of his face.

Patty looked over and giggled as he got that happy teddy bear look on his face as he looked at her drawings.

"Th these is PERFECT!" he yelled as he looked at her drawing it was a perfect black and white shaded picture of Patty and Leo taking a nap together her resting on his stomach and he was curled up around her.

Alex blushed was from her ears and down her nick "Well its not that good." She said embarrassedly.

Liz looked at it and her mouth dropped "Are you kidding me! This is great! How did you do this in so little time?" she said looking at her as Patty cam up snatched the book out of kids hands and gazed in amassment.

Alex rubbed her neck sheepishly "Well I always had a knack for drawing and when ever I was board I would. Pick up a pencil and draw something or anything for that matter. It's gotten to where I can draw it in a few minutes if I'm calm." She muttered the last part put Liz heard it but didn't say anything.

"NE ne Alex chan can I have this please please please?" asked Patty with teary eyes.

Alex took the book ripped the page out and gave it to her "It's yours but put it in a picture frame or it will smug alright." Patty nodded and ran up the stares to her room at light speed.

"Thanks Alex it's been a while since Patty's been that happy." Said Liz smiling.

Alex nodded "Any time." She said as she sat in her chair and appeared to be working hard on something. Liz and Kid tried to see what it was but she shut it before they could see.

She pointed to the box on the table "If you want to look at more there' a few books in there with my drawings in them some are colored. But Kid stay away from the green one its not very symmetrical because its some things that came to mind that are fantasy you can look at them but you have been warned." She said.

They walked over to the box and looked throw them Liz and Kid where impressed.

"Dam Alex you could make a fortune off these if you sell them. Especially the car designs they could sell for thousands!" Liz yelled as she looked at one of her cars.

Alex blush resembled a tomato.

Kid hummed in agreement "I agree these are wonderful. Especially the cloths you designed in some of this ballroom pictures I would like the suit on page 16."

Now Alex was blushing scarlet as Liz jumped up "WHAT! HAND IT OVER!" she yelled as she snatched it out of his hands and looked through it.

"Hay these are great hey Alex can I have some of these made?" she asked as she looked at them Alex nodded hesitantly.

"Y yes you can but just don't tell any one it was me alright If they ask say it was Tora." Said Alex.

Liz Looked at her "Why don't you want to be famous?" she asked.

Alex shook her head "And have those buzzards known as paparazzi after me no thank you! Besides I like my life the way it is thank you very much. It has the right blend of peace and chaos to make it interesting. Now we took a longer brake then needed it's about 1 am. Well then let's call it quits for today I'm tired." She yawned.

Just then Shinigami came in and looked surprised Alex waved "Hello."

He smiled "Hello hello Alexandria chan I see you are helping Liz and Kid study. But where is Patty?" he said looking around.

Liz looked up "She's in her room probably hanging up the picture Alex gave her. Or asleep I'll go check on her."

He nodded as Alex covered her mouth and yawned "Well I'm heading home night Leo come on."

Shinigami shook his head "Oh no you don't you'll fall asleep at the wheel you can stay the night in one of the guest rooms."

"Is that alright with you?" she asked.

He nodded "Of course of course now do you need any thing."

Alex shook her head "No I have a bag out in the truck I always keep in there incase I need a change of cloths or stay the night some where. I'll get that since they where just cleaned today." She said as she turned and put every thing away.

Shinigami nodded "Alright Kid kun please show Alex chan her room after she gets her things."

Kid nodded as Alex walked out to her truck and pulled out a duffel bag and walked in after locking the doors. Kid greeted her at the door holding the box while look at the blue book.

Alex walked up "So what do you think?"

Kid looked at her "They are good who are they?"

"My Family or what's left of them." She said sadly she took it and turned it to a page and showed it to Kid.

It had a two girls one had long hair that reached to her back with a peaceful face as she smiled she was in something similar to a street fighters cloths as she stood arms crossed over her chest as she was in a relaxed position as she faced forward. The other girl had short cut hair cut hair as she smiled wildly holding up a twin peace sings she had on a Tank top with a dragon curling around her its head resting on her right shoulder as she had on shorts and combat boots.

Kid looked at the they reminded him of Liz and Patty he looked at Alex who knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes they do act similar its kind of scary but they are deferent." She said as Kid led her to her room.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"The one on the right is Pyra the one on the left is Angel they are my sisters. I'm kind of a mix of both. Pyra is the wild prankster and Angel is the calm fighter. I'm the youngest by a year." She said.

He nodded as Alex turned the page to two boys the one on the right hade on lose robe pants with a cloth belt as he held a staff in his left hand he hade short hair the one on the right had on a sleeveless shirt and camouflage pant with a machete at his side he hade buzz cut hair.

"Those are our brothers the one with the staff is Radian and the one with the Machete is Hunter. Radian is more of a monk then anything and Hunter as his name states is a hunter he can track almost anyone down." She said.

Kid nodded impress "Where are they now?"

Alex looked thoughtful as she put a finger to her chin "Well Angel and Pyra are probably in Tokyo they love racing as much as fighting and Radian is probably with Hunter in Siberia looking for lost ruins. They love to look for things I'm around five years younger then them." She said as she got a tick mark on her head. "They also like to mess with my social life hu Leo's no better I believe he helped them. I sicked Pyra on them that got them to let up." She said grinning as she remembered what happened.

Kid looked confused "Why did you send your sister after them?"

Alex shook her head "Because they act like Sprit does with Maka. It drives me nuts."

Kid winced as he came to a door "Here's your room. If you need anything Liz, Patty's, and my rooms are down the Hall." He said.

Alex nodded "Thanks and thank you for letting me stay the night." She said as Leo walked up to the door.

Kid nodded an sat the box and book down and bowed "Good night Alexandria." He turned and left.

"Good night Kid." She said as she opened the door her jaw dropped. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a big oval shaped fluffy rug that Leo immediately ran to and laid down and he was out like a light. There where two big dressers a desk a bathroom on the right side of the room a closet and a window on the left side of the room with a good view of the crazy looking moon.

She smiled as she put the box of stuff on the disk and took her bag of cloths into the bathroom a few minutes later she came out the bathroom in a pair of loose shorts and a white tank top. She sat the bag down by her bed and laid down the bed got under the covers and went into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning

Alex yawned as the sun peaked in through the window she stretched and groaned as a few bones popped in place she rubbed her eyes looking around Leo was on his back snoring. She sighed and got her bag and walked into the bathroom it was black marble with two sinks a very large marble tub and a stand up shower in the corner.

She dropped her bag took out every thing she needed and got a towel and started her morning ritual, 20 minute Hot shower, Brush teeth and hair.

She smiled as she finished putting on her white shirt and black shorts. She put every thing up and walked over to the desk and dug through the box at the bottom was the book she found at the library it was about the war and ragnarok along with Buki and Meister history." She picked up on the page she left off of and walked out the door. She jumped when patty tackled her and almost fell over. But caught her balance and looked down.

"Good morning Patty sleep well? Is every one up?" she said.

Patty nodded rapidly "Yep yep but neechan, Kid kun, and Shinigami sama are still asleep. Hay Alex chan where's Leo chan?"

Alex cracked she giggled "Leo chan is still asleep on that carpet in front of my bed. But if you want me to wake him up there's a funny way to do it." She said grinning.

Patty looked like a sugar high child given a new toy "Really?" she said excitedly.

Alex nodded "Yep if you show me the kitchen I'll show you."

Patty nodded and grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Hay Patty who makes breakfast?" she asked.

Patty giggled "We make it ourselves since Kid always likes to make his. Since no cheff can make it sy symtre what is it?"

"Symmetrical. Hay do you mind if I make it?" she asked.

Patty shock her head "No what are you going to make?"

Alex thought for a moment "I'm going to make a western style break feast that my mom used to make." She said as she got some pots and pans.

She looked at Patty "You want to help?"

Patty nodded excitedly as they got to work. Soon laughter and the smell of cooking went throw the house.

Kids room

Kid yawned as he exited his room he straitened his shirt. He heard music down stairs and smelled a mouth watering sent. He walked down the hall he jumped to the side as Leo came barreling out of Alex's room toward the smell. He raised an eyebrow and looked in to her room to see a neatly made bed and her stuff sitting beside her bed. He shrugged and shut the door. As Liz came down the hall in her pj's which was white sweats and a shirt. (Don't now if its out of character so don't flame.)

She sniffed "Hay whose cooking?"

Kid shrugged "I don't know but Alex is gone. Is Patty up?"

Liz was about to answer when they heard Patty laugh from the kitchen and paled.

"Oh NO!" they yelled in union as they ran toward the kitchen.

In the Kitchen.

"Good job Patty Now you flip the pancakes like this." Said Alex as she showed Patty how to cook.

Patty nodded excitedly as she tried to flip it but instead she threw it in the air. Alex acted fast caught it and put it back onto the griddle.

"Oopsy!" she giggled.

Alex shook her head as she put the bacon on a plat "It's okay now in ten second Leo will come through the door. In five four three two one and!" Bang!

Leo was at the door and pounced Patty who had a peace of bacon in her hand she giggled as he snatched it swallowed it and licked her face. She let of high pitched shrieks and giggles. As Alex put every thing on a plate, turned every thing off and washed the dishes. She jumped as Kid and Liz busted through the door.

They both fell face first on the floor as Alex stared in confusion and Patty just laughing on the floor as Leo licked her.

Alex put the apron she was wearing "What's the matter with you?"

Leo stopped licking Patty as she pushed him off and giggled "Née Chan and Kid kun banned me from the kitchen because I made it go BOOM!"

Alex looked perplexed "You blew up the kitchen?"

Patty nodded "Yep!"

Kid got up first and dusted himself off and inspected the kitchen "Every thing seems to be in order and nothing broken."

Liz walked over to the food on the counter was toast, beacon, biscuits, eggs, pancakes, and few pastries.

"You made all of this?" she asked.

Alex shook her head "Me and Patty she helped making it as I cooked it."

Patty jumped up "Yep I helped mix and make the batter and dough." She said smiling.

Kid looked skeptical "Is it safe?"

Alex got a stress mark as she grabbed a wooden spoon and wacked him over the head leaving a good sized bump as he yelped.

She glared "Of course it's safe you moron."

Liz snickered as Patty laughed Alex then looked at Patty "Well let's put this on the Table so we can eat. Then if you don't mind there was a good sized pork shank that I steamed for Leo to eat. After this we need to go shopping for food. I'll pay for it since I cooked it."

Kid shook his head "No it's alright you made break feast for all of us so I'll pay for the food."

Alex shook her head "No at least let me pay for some of it. It will make me fell a little better I don't like felling like a free loader."

Kid sighed he knew this wasn't going anywhere he pinched the brig of his nose and sighed "Fine."

Alex smiled and got a few plates of food and walked out the Kitchen into the dinning room and set the table she put every thing down along with Patty then went back into the kitchen and looked in surprise as Kid gave Leo his break feast Leo bowed to a shocked Kid and begin to eat slowly as to saver the meat.

Alex walked up to kid "Thanks Kid."

Kid looked at me "Did he just?"

Alex nodded "Yes Leo has the intelligence of a human and the manners to. I believe he is like Blair gifted with a bit of magic. I'll have to ask her to see if he does. But I do know he has telepathy." She said.

Kid looked interested "Really?"  
Alex nodded "Yes its how we fight when he turns into his weapon form or the armor we have a connection more than just Buki and Meister we are one and the same. Or that's the conclusion Angel and Pyra came up with."

Now Kid was confused "I don't under stand."

Alex shrugged as she walked toward the door Kid following "I'm not quiet sure myself either o one second. LEO don't mess with anything or no steak for diner got it.' He looked up and nodded then went back to eating.

Alex looked back at Kid as they made there way to there seats as Shinigami walked in his eyes widened at the sight of the food. As Patty scarf down hers while Liz eat at a regular pace savoring it as Kid and Alex got there food while talking.

Alex looked around the room and saw him she waved "Good morning Shinigami."

He waved "Hello hello Alexandria chan now who made breakfast?

Patty got up and yelled "Me and Alex chan did!" she yelled gleefully.

Shinigami smiled "Well thank you." He said as he got what he wanted Alex nodded.

Every one sat down and eat there breakfast after every thing was done every one cleaned up and Alex and Kid cleaned the dishes.

Kid put them up and Alex nodded at the clean kitchen "Good now we best get to school. I have a few things to take care of."

As he left Leo behind her caring a white pig bone on his mouth it took a moment to register to Kid that Leo was caring a bloody bone through the house he yelled.

"ALEX PUT LEO OUT BEFORE HE MAKES A MESS AND RUINS THE CLEAN FLOORS!"

Alex heard this as she put Leo out she sighed 'He needs serious meds for this.' She thought as she got her stuff out of the room and went to the truck Patty and Liz asked for a ride and Alex said yes. While Kid road his board to school.

She smiled as Liz lessened to the radio and Patty dance to it. She shook her head 'This is going to be a long study session.'

This happened till the test except Alex drove home on time to sleep there.

Finally testing Day!

Alex sat beside Kid as Leo lay down on the seat chewing on a bone. She smirked as the Teacher came in he was a zombie he hade big white eyes no lips or cheeks showing his teeth and blue skin with tattoos on his arms and chest. He wore a yellowish white t-shirt with a z on it green cargo pants a head band and white and black shoes.

"I'm Sid, and I'll be proctoring this exam! One thing before you Begin the Test!" he moved in front of the board where a beaten up Black Star was hanging by his shirt. Alex smacked her forehead.

'Idiot!' she yelled mentally.

Tsubaki made a shocked face "Black Star?"

"There's a certain Idiot who tried to steal the test from Stein's Laboratory yesterday." He yelled.

In the back ground you could hear him yelling "Yah aha."

Alex shook her head "Great what ever mental stability he has left is fried. What was he thinking going into that loony's house? I wouldn't even step into that horror house! That's just suicidal!" she muttered.

"Got it? I better not catch anybody cheating! You have sixty minutes. Keep your tests covered. Begin!" he yelled.

Alex then got to work she looked the questions over and started to answer them one by one. She looked around half way throw it to see kid still working on his name. She sighed.

She dug throw her pocket and found a rule and gave it to kid.

"Stop fooling around right your dang name and get to work." She muttered.

Kid quickly snatched it and finished his name. Alex looked at Soul to see Sid taking away his cloths he turned his shirt inside out to see cheat sheets she laughed. As they yelled at each other and Soul take his seat. Alex got back to work she finished just as they ended the test. She looked around kid was one third of the way done. Patty hade made a giraffe out of hers and Liz had just plucked the only hair of of Ox's head. She rolled as he screamed.

"SEE I TOLD YOU KARMA WAS A B!" she cackled.

As Sid took in there test she smirked rubbing Leo's head as she relaxed. Alex sighed today was a good day now time to go to the library.

Time skip Alex stood in front of the board smiling Patty ranked 0 last place Kid ranked 80 at 26th Liz was 79 27th Soul scored 35 he was 138th She was 99 in 2nd and Maka was in 1st with a perfect hundred. She smirked 'Time to collect!' she sang as Ox came up.

He smirked "Come to pay up I see."

Alex smirked and thumbed toward the board "Cheek again worm."

He looked and paled Alex extended a Hand "Pay up!"

He cried as he handed her the fifty. She smiled and walked away she passed Maka who was going to see the results she patted her on the shoulder. Maka looked at her and Alex gave her the thumbs up and smiled. As she walked away.

Alex soon found Liz, Patty, and Kid "Well you barely passed but you did good." She said.

Liz smiled "Yep! Hay by the way I saw you with that geek awhile a go what was that about?" she asked.

Kids eye twitched for some reason but she shrugged it of and smirked "I bet him Fifty that Maka would beat him and I won!" she said.

Kid's eye stopped twitching as Liz laughed "Did you?"

Alex nodded then snapped her fingers "Shot I was going to ask her where Blair is and I forgot. Ah well I'll just stop bye and ask see ya later." She waved and walked off.

Liz looked at Kid to see him staring at Alex she smirked at the light blush then her smirk turned into an evil grin 'This is good.' She cackled inwardly. (That's not good. :{ )

At Maka's house.

Alex walked up to Maka's door to see Blair she ran up to her.

"Hay Blair can you do me a favor?" she asked.

Blair's ears perked up as she turned "What is it?"

Alex stopped in front of her "Well I was wondering if you could tell me if Leo had any magic or not I think he may have a little but I'm not sure." She said.

Blair looked thoughtful then got a sly look "I will for a small price."

Alex raised an eyebrow "What is it?"

Blair looked nervous "Well Makas papa gave me a fifty for a congratulation gift and I sort of spent it on myself." She said clearly ashamed.

Alex sighed and fished out her wallet "Fine here I won it off that geek in a bet. So here now will you?"

Blair nodded clearly happy "Yes yes I'll see him tomorrow!" she said as she switched got out Spirits card and put the money in it.

Alex sighed "Come on I want to see Maka and Soul before I leave."

Blair nodded and walked in "I'm home!" she yelled cheerfully.

Maka looked up from her book "Welcome back I made some pumpkin pie, so lets eat it later, Hello Alex I didn't see you what are you doing here?"

Alex shrugged "I just came to ask Blair a favor and stop to say congrats!" she smiled.

Blair jumped in excitement at the mention of the pie as she bounced up to her "Maka, Papa got you a present!"

Maka looked surprised as she took the letter Alex sighed "Lessen I got to go. I don't leave Leo by himself to long or he starts to break things so see ya."

Alex sighed as she made her way home she looked up at the moon. As a chill ran up her spine she sighed.

'Something very bad is going to happen.' She smirked 'Well I can go see Frankenstein Tuesday we have a lot to discus after my mission.' She thought as she walked home.

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Night: Hello Everyone sorry I haven't been updating but I'm taking my final test to get my GED. WHICH! Is in my worse subject… Math. God give me strength. Anyway I'm off to see the Paper devil now REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 3

Alexandria looked over Venice from a church bell tower. She hade a received a mission to kill a kinshin that called himself the rat. Leo was prowling the streets looking for him keeping to the shadows as he searched. She looked a the bizarre looking moon that hung over the city. It was a beautiful night. She relished the feeling of the cold breeze as it blew threw her hair as she thought about her strange feelings toward Kid.

She hade been growing closer to him as time passed. They hade a few things in common they both liked reading, drawing, (Though he was horrible at it. But Alex helped him improved.) Cooking, (surprisingly.) music, dancing, taking walks, and other things.

But that wasn't what confused her. What confused her was the feelings she got when she was near him. She felt when she was near him. She felt her heart speed up, got easily embarrass, and almost always hade a butterfly feeling in her stomach. She pondered this as she stared at the gathering clouds.

Then it stuck her 'Do I like him! No where just friends right?' she sighed "This is confusing." She said as Leo appeared beside her.

"Did you find the little pest?" she asked not looking at him.

He growled ""The rat gave me the slip near the festival by the entrance to those catacombs."

Alex sighed and concentrated soon a picture of the town appeared in her minds eye that was a 1 ½ mile radius around the tower. Slowly she started to see the souls of humans. She concentrated harder on the large gathering and looked around.

Then she spotted it the red soul among the blues she got to her feet. He was not far from where they where located at.

"Found him he's on top of the entrance to the catacombs."

Pre Kinshin pov.

The kinshin was ugly it resembled something close to a rat his head looked like a rats head his arms where long and lanky with yellow finger nails his legs skinny as he waited for some one to walk in front of the ally.

His beady eyes watching waiting as his stomach growled. He had not eaten for a while thanks to those Shibusen brats chasing him he rubbed his fat belly as a couple walked in front of the ally he pulled out his dagger and leaped at them but something caught his ankle he watch them pass and fumed he looked down to see a chain wrapped around him coming from a man hole cover. But that's all he saw before something jerked the chain pulling him below the city.

Third person pov.

The rat looked around panicked there was stone flooring beneath his feet but it had about five inches of water on it. There where beams and columns every where holding the buildings and street up with chains hanging from them. He spun around as he herd some chains rattle. The green water splashing causing echoes to resound throw the catacombs.

"**You have given me a hard time Rat. Do you know how irritating it is to track down a pest like you?"** said a Feminine demonic voice.

He shivered but put on fake bravado "Do you even know who I am. I am the Greatest thief and assassin I am RAT."

The voice laughed its voice coming from all over **"You are a thief HA you are nothing more then a pathetic vermin that needs to be taken care of. I can see you shaking in fear. You know nothing of being a true thief or assassin."**

Rat panicked "Where are you? Show your self you coward!" he yelled.

Suddenly Alex appeared behind him her armor was deferent this time she had silver tinted chest armor that reflected no light metal arm bands and a foot long blade in her right hand that was through his neck.

She spoke as he died "I am Alexandria Hail the fangs of Shibushin." She whispered as he faded away living his red and tainted soul behind Leo transformed back to his animal form and ate the soul.

'That's is the 97 soul just two more corrupted and a witches soul then I'll be deaths weapon.' He said.

Alex nodded "Will there is a rumor of a twin kenshin killing here. Will look for them next alright but first lets rest I'm sleepy." She yawned.

Leo nodded and transformed back into her armor and she jumped from pillar to pillar caught the ladder that lead out and climbed out. She smiled as she was finally out she covered the hole back up and jumped to a ruff and sat for a while watching the festivities.

She looked thoughtful 'Should I bring something back for every one?' she thought as she looked at the booths.

Leo growled "You should they are your friends after all."

Alex nodded and jumped back down using her cloak to hide her armor as she sheathed her blade behind her. She walked around and looked at the stands. There where al sorts of things like stuffed animals, pots, instruments, and other things.

Alex approached a stand it was a tossing game toss the ring on a bottle and win a prize. She asked the vender if she could play.

"A buck per turn lady." She nodded and paid. She smiled as she won she looked at the prizes and saw a pumpkin it was a good sized one the size of a pillow a large pillow.

"Can you get that for Blair please Alex pleasssssseee?" she thought for a minute then nodded.

"I want the pumpkin right there please." He nodded and handed it to her.

She smiled and was about to walk away but stopped syncing a witch she looked around but only saw a little girl.

She tilted her head to the side 'The little girl is the witch?'

She watched as a man with long white hair tried to win her a prize and failed. She saw the girls disappointment Alex turned to the man and asked to play again she paid him.

She aimed the rings and won "Will what do you want miss?" he asked.

"One second please." She said she kneeled down to the teary eyed little girl.

"What do you want?" she asked the girl brightened up.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

Alex nodded "Yep you can have anything up there. Just tell me and it's yours."

The girl giggled and pointed to a large stuffed cat "That one that one."

Alex nodded and the man gave it to her and she gave it to the little girl. Who laughed and ran over to the man. She smiled and walked away she sighed and looked around for anything interesting.

'Why did you win something for the witch?" asked Leo.

Alex sighed as she looked at some stringed instruments 'She has no malice in her and she has a good mind and Soul. Besides you now I have a soft spot for children.' She said as she purchase a flute and bag she walked along the streets and stopped here and there buying and wining things as she went. Tell she came to the city square all around where torches and paper lanterns lights, music, food, and dancing couples. She sighed as she sat down in the shadows and looked thoughtful. She had gotten every one something but she couldn't find anything for Kid.

She let out a breath as she watched the men and women young and old dance to the festive music. She sighed and took out a sketch book and started drawing. She started with the outlines of the people then the buildings fountain after that was finished she did the sky. She sighed as she finished closing it and putting it away. She looked up at the sky some of the clouds hade cleared momentarily like they where in the eye of a storm.

She got up and walked away but went rigged as she picked up something. Her Eyes darted toward the right down an ally way she sprinted off. Still using the shadows she ran toward a local docking and warehouse area. She looked around and met a sight that made her sick. Dock workers lettered the ground dead and in the middle of all of it where two Keshin. Both where muscular and looked exactly the same except one had two knifes and the other twin blades.

She growled deeply and walked into there vision they turned and cackled.

"Looky looky brother a little kitten has wondered away from home. What should we do brother?" the one with the knives cackled.

The one with the blades liked his lips "Her soul looks tasty let's kill her!"

Alex snorted as she sat her bag down away from all the blood and took of her cloak "I am Alexandria Hail the fangs of Shibusen and I'm here to collect your souls monsters." She said deadly calm as she unsheathed her blade and doped into a stance her left leg was behind her and her right knee in front her left hand in front of her face ready to block and attack and her right holding the blade ready to attack.

They laughed "Is this a joke out a little bitty girl a Meis-" that was the last thing he said as his head was severed from his neck and his body disappeared leaving his soul. Leo's head came out of the blade and eat it in front of the blade wilder.

He shook with rage "You killed my brother. You. YOU WILL PAY!" he yelled charging Alex barely dogged as he kept hacking away.

He was a sloppy with his sword but he was fast she grimaced as he left a deep cut on her left arm as she used her blade to block a strike. She felt the warm blood run down her arm as she evaded the incoming. Leo roared in anger as Alex jumped back the Kenshin laughed.

"What are you giving up you little brat?" ha asked.

Alex snorted "Why would I lose to a piece of crap like you. Leo twin blade mode!" almost immediately twin Pearson blades appeared in her hands but her armor stayed the same.

She glared at him "Now its time for you to die. Blades of the Fang." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest she bent her knees the blades facing him as she charged she roared as the image of a Tiger surrounded her body it roared he froze but snapped out of it he pulled out a pistol that she didn't see and he fired she paid no mind as she cut the monster into five pieces in a X pattern.

She turned and watched as his soul appeared Leo turned into his Tiger form padded over and eat it. He roared as Alex walked over and picked up her bag she grinned.

"Just one more soul Leo and you'll finally be Deaths weapon ahh!" she fell to her knees as she held her hip. She pulled her hand away to see blood Leo was by her side in an instant.

'Alex are you alright?' he said.

Alex grunted in pain as she held her side "No the idiot took a cheap shot and hit me in the side. He missed every thing vital but the bullets still there."

Leo bent down 'There's a place Shibusen runs near here get on my back!'

Alex didn't argue as she climbed on after putting on her cloak thunder banged over head as rain came down washing away all the blood.

She barley felt Leo as he ran throw the deserted streets as the rain soaked them both. She looked at the sky time seemed slow to her as Leo stopped in front of a door bursting throw it she heard yelling as some one picked her up and took her to a room. She felt a needle in her arm and a voice say that they hade to operate to remove the bullet as she fell into a sleep a memory flash throw her eyes of a burning building with her siblings around her as they hide from something then she blacked out.

A day and a half later.

Alex eyes opened and looked around she was in her hotel room. But how did she get here? Then the memories of the days events flooded her mind. She held her head and ground in pain as a head ack formed.

'ALEX! Is that you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you need the doctor again? I will drag him down here if you Nee-'

"Leo shut up please I'm fine but my heads killing me." She moaned as she held her head.

"It should after all that blood you lost young lady." Said a kind old voice.

She looked over to see an old man in doctor cloths sitting in a chair. He smiled at her as he looked over some papers.

"You are okay to leave since most of the damage is healed thanks to that little girl and that young man who came in here. So you should be able to leave now if you wish but you must take it easy for the next few days." He said as he checked some things off.

Alex looked confused "A man and a girl? What did they look like?"

The old man looked over the papers "Well the man hade white hair and a needle in his mouth while the little girl had on a witch costume." He said.

Alex smiled 'The little girl and man at the festival.' She looked up "Hay how long was I out?"

"A almost two days young lady." He said she went pail.

The man looked at her worried "Is every thing alright?"

"She's going to kill me." She muttered over and over again as Leo laughed in his corner on his back.

The old man looked confused but shrugged "Also all of you belongings that where with you are over there they weren't damaged. So there still good now I must leave there are more patients that need to be attended." He bowed and left Alex saying thank you as he left.

She sighed as she slowly got up and went to take a shower and give Leo a bath since he smelled like fish. After that was done Alex was in a pair of Black sweets and a tank top as she walked to her window and dialed the Shinigami's number.

He answered it "Hello hello Shinigami here. Oh Alexandria chan how are you? Every ones been worried here since you didn't call the other day." He said.

Alex scratched the back of her head nervously wit her left hand "Well about that you see abou-" she never finished as Kid walked in to the office with everyone except Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hello Shinigami sama we where-" said Maka but was stopped as Patty spotted her.

'Crap!' she mentally yelled as Patty ran over pushing Shinigami out of the way with amazing strength that sent him crashing into the far wall.

"ALEX CHAN!" she yelled and a few second later Liz and Maka where there to.

"Alex where have you been we where worried about you after you didn't call are alright?" asked Maka.

Liz looked at her arm and noticed her bandages "Alex your hurt what happened! Are you alright who did this? There dead meat!" she yelled.

Alex backed away from the window "Its nothing really just a scratch and the ones who did this are dead. So don't worry." She said but glared as Leo snorted and shook his head no.

"Quiet you." She whispered menacingly.

She shivered as Maka's spoke in a calm but dangerously strict tone "Alexandria what are you not telling us?" they all glared as Alex spoke nervously.

"Its nothing really I'm fin." She said holding up her hands.

They glared harder "I'm fine really just a scratch and a gun shot wound I had worse." She grimaced as that slipped out and she braised herself.

'Five four three two and.' She counted then.

"WHAT?" every one yelled she swore she Heard Kid over all of them as she cleaned her ears.

"Just a gun shot wound how did you get shot in the first place?" said Liz.

After the ringing in her ears stopped she told them "I found two kinshen at the warehouse district that had slaughtered the workman. They where to close to the fair grounds so I took them out the last one did a cheap shot and shot me in the hip. Bad news is I'm going to be off duty for a while to heal. Good news is now I just need a witch's soul to make death armor as I call it." She said.

Shinigami pushed them aside and looked at her "Good job. Alex chan now can you make it home alright?" he asked.

Alex nodded "Yep but I'll need a check up to make sure there's no infection when I return also can I ask a favor?" she said.

Shinigami looked curious "Why? What is it?"

"Can I be put in protective custody for a while? I know as soon as Maka, Liz, and Patty get a hold of me I'm dead meat." She asked a scared look on her face.

Shinigami Laughed and shook his head "Afraid not Alex chan now See you when you return Shinigami out." She cried silent tears as Leo smirked.

Alex glared at him "This is your fault no steaks for a week and you can't visit Blair either.'

Leo looked like he was about to have a stroke 'No take away the meat but please let me see Blair!" he begged.

Alex looked thoughtful "Fin. But you best not do this again alright."

He nodded vigorously as she sighed "Now get ready the boat home leaves today in a few hours." She said.

He nodded as Alex packed every thing up and got one Leos back after taking some pain pills.

She checked out paid and thanked the owners and the Doctor then left. As Leo jumped from ruff to Ruff Alex sighed 'I never got Kid a gift.'

Leo looked at her from the corner of his eye 'Then why not gives him that picture you drew?'

Alex considered it for a moment then nodded 'Alright thanks Leo now let go home.'

Time skip Death city

Alex looked around hall and then down to Leo 'Alright costs clear now lets hurry to Shinigamis office and go home. Before every one finds out.' She told him.

He nodded and let out a breath of air as he ran throw the halls 'Why not just get it over with and be done with it?'

Alex looked down at Leo 'Do you remember what Angel and Pyra did to Hunter and Radian when I got hurt while they where supposed to watch me?'

Leo shivered 'Y yes that was the most scariest thing I ever witnessed in my life!'

Alex nodded 'That's probably going to happen to me. Except that's going to be a Maka chop which hurts as much as Shinigami chop amazingly. Being interrogated by Liz and Patty while getting a long lecture about being carful now move! I see his office door from here.'

Leo nodded and ran to the door as Alex opened it. They looked around no sign of any one she sighed and Leo moved forward. She smiled and waved at the Shinigami as he waved back.

"Hell hello. How's it going Alexandria chan?" he said.

"Fin stiff and sore but fin mission complete Rat is terminated and the Oni twins dead sir." She said

He nodded "Good good. Now go get checked out I'll send some one to the mission board. Also you have medical leave till you are better alright." Alex nodded and sighed with relief. They where safe.

For the moment.

End chapter


	4. Authors note

Sorry but this is not a chapter but a very important authors note.

High everyone. This is night here just to let you know I'm not dead or whatever but… let's just say things haven't been to good lately. I've gotten into collage and I'm taking some courses but that's not why I've stopped writing. A LOT of my family has died over the last two years most of them being this year the most resent being my Papa Carl my grandpa on my dad's side and my cousin/ nephew. Ayden was just a week away from being born but… we don't know how he died he just…sigh. Its times like this that make you think.

Makes you think about everything you have and how grateful you are to have them and just yesterday one of my Uncles mother passed…

But until I've gotten everything in my life together and this damn depression I'm in leaves. I won't be updating anything. But I will be taking down Wolf of Hellsing to be rewritten seriously the grammar sucks, New Breed which will be going into the think tank tell I Figure out what to do with it or maybe put it up for adoption as I have lost interest in Air Gear, and one of the Tiger Strips story's I'm probably going to keep the original and delete the second version.

So for all that have read my storys sorry but… I just lost it. That will to write something anything! So to all you reveiwers I am sorry and hopefully I will get out of this funk I am in. Tell next time.

Nightwolf93 out.


End file.
